It Was Only A Kiss
by Monkey
Summary: h/h fic, my second hp fic, and also my second song fic, son't ask me why, i just wrote, PLEASE R&R!!!


A/n-this story came to me out of nowhere, it's h/h and I hope you like it

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't own the song: It was only a kiss, it's sung by the Wilkinson's and written by Amanda Wilkinson, Tyler Wilkinson, and Robin Wiley, all I own is the plot, now here's the fic 

# It was only a kiss

Hermione and Harry were coming back to the Gryffindor Tower the night right before the first task, right after Hermione had finished teaching Harry how to do a Summoning Charm. The stopped walking at the bottom of the dormitories and looked at each other.

"Well…thanks Hermione, I could never have learned that all by myself."

"You're welcome, and it was my pleasure, I would never want you to go out there tomorrow without a clue of what to do. You could get hurt, and…"

Hermione drifted off, and her voice sounded like she was hiding something.

"Herm? Is something wrong? You don't sound good."

"Just fine Harry, but…"

"What is it? You know you can tell me."  
"No, Harry not this, it's not exactly something I can come out and tell everyone."

"Oh," Harry said, disappointed, "Well I kinda have something like inside of me too, would you tell me what's bothering you if I told you mine first?"  
"I guess, but Harry, that's not good what's wrong?"

Harry sighed, it was pointless to keep this bottled up any longer.

"Hermione, I would never do this on normal occasions, but…"

"But what, Harry, come on you can tell me anything."

"Yeah I guess so," He sighed, it was now or never, "Hermione…."

"Yes?"

"I-I- Ilikeyou, no love, that's more it."

Hermione was taken aback, she couldn't believe.

"Harry, it's like you spoke from my soul, that's what's been bothering me too!"

Harry was so excited, he leaned forward, grabbing Hermione around the waist as he did so, I pulled her into a kiss..

Hermione returned the kiss, and they stood there, melting into each other for a good while. Then before either of them recognized the loose emotions in them, they pulled away, embarrassed. Harry muffled a quick good-bye, and ran up to his dorm. Hermione stood there in a daze and then floated off towards her dorm too, ot really knowing what she was doing. 

Reaching her dorm, she went inside and pulled close the four poster's curtains and drifted off to a pleasant sleep.

When Hermione woke up, she was smiling, but had no clue why, then she remembered the passionate kiss that she and Harry and shared the night before. She checked the other beds in the room, and they were empty. She went to the door, and used her wand to magically lock the door. Then she turned around and sat on the bed, and started to sing along with music that only she could hear.

## Stumbled out of bed, half in a haze

**It's feeling like a three cup of coffee day**

**Things I need to do, can't concentrate**

**Something's in my way**

** **

**Well I've tried and I've tried **

**To get it off my mind **

**But I can't think of anything else**

**I feel dazed and confused**

**I don't what to do **

**I've got to keep telling myself**

** **

**It was only a kiss**

**Just a kiss**

**Get over it**

**What's the matter with you girl**

**You're acting like a fool**

**I can't believe **

**You're carrying on like this**

**Yeah it was only a kiss**

**Oh yeah**

** **

**Walking out the door, ten minutes late**

**Where in the world did I put my keys**

**Getting in the car, left my briefcase**

**What's gotten into me**

** **

**Well I've tried and I've tried **

**To get him off my mind**

**But I can't thing of anything else**

**I feel dazed and confused**

**I don't know what to do**

**I've got to keep telling myself**

** **

**It was only a kiss**

**Just a kiss**

**Get over it**

**What's the matter with you girl**

**You're acting like a fool**

**I can't believe**

**You're carrying on like this**

**Yeah it was only a kiss**

** **

**Didn't mean a thing**

**So what if it made my heart pound**

**My head spin**

**Feels like a dream coming true**

**Wonder if he feels it too**

**Oh no, here I go again**

**It was only a**

****

**It was only a kiss**

**Just a kiss**

**Get over it**

**What's the matter with you girl**

**You're acting like a fool**

**I can't believe**

**You're carrying on like this **

**Yeah it was only a kiss**

**So get over it **

**What's the matter with you girl **

**You're acting like a fool**

**I can't believe **

**You're carrying on like this**

**Yeah it was only a kiss**

** **

**(Just a kiss)**

**Only a kiss**

**(Just a kiss)**

**It was only a kiss**

**(Just a kiss) **

**Oh only a kiss**

**(Only a kiss)**

**Well, I've tried and tried **

**To get it off my mind**

**It was only a kiss**

**(What's the matter with you)**

**I feel dazed and confused**

**I don't know what to do**

**(Yeah I can't believe) **

**It was only a kiss**

**(Only a kiss…)**

** **

Hermione, feeling satisfied about getting out all of her trapped and confusing emotions, unlocked the door and went down to the common room. As soon as she had stepped foot into it, though, she saw Harry standing there half-way across the room. He noticed her too, and started to walk towards her, and suddenly there seemed to be no one else there, just like the night before. Feeling akward, as Harry reached her, she said:

"Good luck today, Harry."

"Thanks, Herm, but that's not why I came over here."

"Oh really?" she asked, feeling panic start to rise into her system once again.

"Yeah, look Hermione, about last night…"

"Harry, no need to explain, we were just caught up in the moment."

"Yeah, I guess so, but I really do like you Hermione."

He leaned in to kiss her once again, and Hermione's mind started to race with different thoughts.

_It was only a kiss, girl, no need to put yourself through that again, stop this now, before you go into over load._

__But before Hermione could stop anything, her lips touched Harry's. Fireworks were going off not only in her head, but in the common room also. Fred and George were standing nearby, with a box a Filibuster's Fireworks, which they had set off. It was then that Hermione noticed that everyone was staring at them and cheering.

Ron walked up to them.

"Finally, you guys, boy that took ahile. I thought that was going to happen, say LAST YEAR!!!!!!!"

Hermione laughed, "So you guys have been waiting-"

"For this to happen? YES!"

Just then Professor McGonagall walked into the common room.

"POTTER! GRANGER! WHAT'S THIS?!?!?!" She yelled at them.

"Um…"

"No need to explain, thanks, I finally won one bet."

"What?" Hermione laughed, "You have been betting on us?"

"Yep, and I beat Dumbledore, he bet that you guys wouldn't get together until graduation!" she patted them on the backs, "Now get to class! And as for you two," she said turning towards Fred and George, "No fireworks, come with me," and grabbed them by the arms, and dragged then out of the common room.

Everyone else started to file out of the room, on their way to classes, and Ron turned to them and said, "I'll be leaving you two, alone now, see you in class."

Harry turned to Hermione. He didn't say anything, but he put his arms around her and pulled her into another kiss. They soon broke apart, and looked at each other. Their eyes said the same thing to each other, and with no words said, they took one another's hand and set off to History of Magic.

A/n- SHOOT!!!!!! I just forgot that Ron wasn't speaking to Harry. Oh well, let's all pretend that that was the reason why, I don't know. Please ignore the minor errors, and stuff. This came to me and I wrote it down not paying any attention to detail. Oh well, you can flame me if you want, cause I know that I'm not that good of a writer. Sorry that such a pointless fic was so long, but PLEASE review. Thanks ¥Megs¥


End file.
